A Red Line
by MorTay3
Summary: Timberly and Arnold get transfixed in a sexual relationship. Will they become closer on a more personal level or will a certain return of a blonde, blue-eyed bully change the relationship? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, hey guys this is something entirely different from the HA fanfiction. I recently watched the episode Timberley loves Arnold and something in me just said what if?! With some deep thinking and playing around I found the perfect combination. People on here tend to only want to read just Helga and Arnold fics, I'm not like that. All the characters were special. I'm not going to give much away the summary already says it all, so give this a shot its promising. This will relatively be around 10-11 chapters. The chapters will be shorter than my other stories cause idk I'm lazy. Stick around folks!**

**Disclaimer: Ion own shet mannnn. **

_Its simple, really, my feelings for Arnold P. Shortman. We are as complex as the colors black and white. _Our love the red line._ With every waking breath, every gasp of air peircing my lungs they are all dedciated and inscripted to him. I live for him, I always have since first grade. He is my brother's bestfriend, since preschool, and the only male individual to ever be intimate with me. _

_His rough callous hands, when they slide down my carmel mountain tops or when his golden creamy thighs rubbed against my own mocha skin. Every fiber in me burns in his love, so much so I am insane. Drowning in a pool of unrequited love, for he may love me physically but mentally and emotionally he is never there for me. My fingers tingle as I rub my small flesh in a stroking matter, I slide my index and middle inside my entry and begin the process of missing Arnold. _

_When I think about him, I touch myself. I pretend he's making love to me. That it isn't just sex but I know it is just sex. He has awoken my inner lust demon. It yearns for him to be inside me again. To feel himself be apart of me as he lays his head between my breast afterward. I suck the life from him and embrace him fully. He is perfect in every aspect and I wouldn't change him but I long for the moment we can tell the world we are in love. For now I will please myself_.

It was another night at the Johanson's home, a Saturday night to be exact and a very excited 8th grade Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johanson entered the home. The years had been good to the boys in an entire outer appearance way, inwardly and some physical aspect, puberity was a bitch not to be reckoned with. Gerald's once mellowed voice had become quite squeky and well as for Arnold he had troubles at night and early in the morning. They looked realtivly the same but taller and theyre frame had becoe more manly defined. Certain things hadn't changed though. Such as sleepovers, video games, baseball games at Gerald field, Slausens icecream and girl troubles.

"Man I cannot wait to get started with Pop Daddy Xbox." A squeky toned Gerald spoke.

"Haha me too Gerald. It's amazing they made a video game after the movie."

"Right! Hey man when are you gonna cut your hair! It's hella long my brother."

"When you chop off that over grown bush."

"Thats what she said!" Gerald winked. Arnold laughed but looked away, his thoughts in distant time. It was like this a lot lately. "Look this summer we'll both lose some of the hair...Arnold?"

"Huh?...yea sorry Gerald."

"Thinking about Helga agin?"

Arnold was always thinking about her, her presence long distant and vacnt. It's almost as if he himself was empty without her being around. She had recently moved two weeks ago and for most people it was a blessing for him it was bittersweet, he couldn't explin the bitter but it burned and stayed with him like darkness to a shadow. She was always there and to have her not around was something he just didn't know how to get over. He wouldn't be able to get over the famous bully Helga G. Pataki. Never.

"Let's just get to the video games." Arnold dismissed the question, Gerald knowingly nodded and he two played to their hearts content.

Hours had passed and two empty pizza boxes lay around the full bellied teenage boys. The remote controlers lay lifeless the screen on the tv black. The house still and quiet for a change. It was obviously time for bed. Gerald reached over lazil for the last cheese pizza.

"Jus-just one more." The pizza slowly going toward his mouth his mouth opening barely. Arnold watched his helpless friend try to bring the pizza in his mouth but failed as the pizza fell back in he box and Gerald collapsed over groaning in discomfort from his stomach ache. "Oh forget it." He sighed.

"Come on Gerald lets catch some z's." Arnold helped his friend up ignoring his own stomach pain. The two made their way to bed.

Arnold lay restlessly in bed his thoughts back to a few months ago when he received the worst news in his life. It wasn't necessarily unexpected but it hurt none the less to know there isn't always a bright side. She had been there to comfort him and know she was gone. Arnold immediatly jumped out of bed it was past midnight but he needed a moment to himself, these thoughts were pretty dangerous.

Down the steps he went each one feeling lighter than the first step. He sat alone in the living room in the dark trying to focus his attention on the moon shining in through the window panes. The light was pale but glowing almost like Helga's skin. BOOM. Arnold's attention was brought to a fair skinned kinky haired female who was sheepishly on the ground.

"Ugh...Timberley?" Arnold asked surprised she was up this late.

"Heh heh hey Arnold." She smiled her bright sweetheart smile. Arnold couldn't help but send a friendly one back. He walked toward her helping her up, her hands placed on his shoulders and theyre eyes met. Green to brown. That's when Arnold had truly noticed Timberley's change. She had looked more mature, she had gotten prettier though it was a bit awkward at that stage he was still able to tell that she would be a gorgeous girl. She had longer kinky hair that looked as soft as cotton, her eyes almond shaped and lips full and plump as if she had just been kissed. Her skin was close to his complexion but was obviously of a different race. It was the perfect tan. He glanced down her body briefly and noticed she was getting a womanly chest and she already had a little hourglass shape to her. She was very attractive and that made Arnold tingle and question when time had done this wonderous thing.

When she was steady and able to stand on her own he swiftly made for the couch, cursing puberty. He continued to look ou the window watching the moonlight, thinking Timberley had only stopped by to grab a drink or a midnight snack like Mr. Kokasha tried to do every night.

"Hey Arnold?" Timberley's honey coated voice spoke. He looked up at her and motioned for her to sit with him. She did right next time , so close that their thighs were touching. He put some distance between the two claiming it was darkness that made her sit so close beside him. "Why are you down here? Up so late?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Couldn't umm sleep I guess. You, Timberley?"

"I couldn't either. It's nice seeing you again Arnold. It's been a month."

"Huh yea." She smiled pleasantly and this last added statemen made Arnold wonder why he said it. "It's nice seeing you again too." Her face brightened up more and Arnold felt goof about himself. Her bright white smile melting his heart slowly.

"I graduated 5th grade." She stated proudly.

"Yea Gerald told me congradulations."

"Yep I can't wait to be a 6th grader. It'll be awesome. How was 6th grade for you?"

"It was pretty awesome. Gerald and I still had our friends in our class and we were the alphas of the school. We even got the school to open up a little legue. Helga was our capain." Arnold's smile had disappeared and he looked sullingly away, her again. Timberley had scooted closer to him and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Arnold?"

"It's just one of our friends, my friend from prescchool wont be around anymore and its going to be weird without her."

"You said her, who?"

"Helga."

"As in Helga G. Pataki? Sworn enemy of Gerald's and yours." Timberley's voice had gone sassy and a eyebrow quirked of Arnold's at her sudden behavior.

"She's my friend." He stated tiredly. Timberley softened and placed her hand on top of his.

"Arnold if theres anything you need you I can help, I'm very good at it." She smiled into his face.

"I don't doubt it." Arnold looked into her eyes and that's when he leaned in and her lips locked with his. Arnold like the many kisses he received unexpected just sat there for a second but this time he pushed Timberley away unlike what he did with Helga. Timberley was just so young, here she was entering 6th grade and him a freshman at highschool. "Timberley?!"

Her eyes had widened to saucers, her lips began to tremble and her eyes were giving away leakage. Arnold reached a hand out to touch her but she jumped from his grasp and ran up the stairs. Arnold groaned in frustration and punched a couch pillow feeling like the reason for her disappointment. After a few minutes Arnold made his way back to his sleeping bed in Gerald's room and let sleep consume his guilt.

The morning after had been anything but joyous. Arnold had to get ready for church with Gerald's family. They all wore their bet suits and dresses and headed out, Timberley hadn't spoken a word to anyone or even glanced at anyone, her eyes casted upon the ground. The church was predominately black and African American. Arnold enjoyed church with the Johanson's, he liked how animated everyone was and how the preacher looked directly at you with each serman spoken. The choir had you dancing and singing along. You could literally feel all of your spirtual energy pouring out and everyone elses. It was comforting and he really needed church.

The preacher had spoken about deadly sins, one being lust, which was a strange topic but none the less was spoken.

After he opened up with prayer and the choir sang three songs, the sermon begun.

"I would like to talk about an act committed by the youth lately. An act I find troubling. Infatuation."

Arnold had never heard the word before but apparently it was a trouble the youth, being him and Gerald, got into.

"I dislike infatuation, heck, I'd even go as far to say I _hate_ it. It is as sneaky as the serpent that tempted Brother Adam and Sister Eve." He made direct eye contact which caused Arnold to stir a bit.

"Infatuation, is an act that feigns love. I'll say that again, feigns love. Driven by mislead thoughts and our nest topic...lust." The church was captivated by such a topic. So quietly they all sat and listened.

"Now, it's known. It. Is. Known. That a man will look." The balding Black preacher in purple and black looked to the church folks but Arnold in particular felt the man's chocolate eyes landed on him the most.

"Now fellas.." He began to calmly pace. "You see a curvy woman, hips swaying, walking by you. You don't think heavenly thoughts. No my brother, you think what could be under those garments and just how to get them." His arms behind his back but then a hand rested on his chin.

"You are committing sin from this disgusting thoughts by how just far you travel with them." He paused and his voice became lighter. "And trust, they will travel." The audience chuckled a bit including Gerald beside Arnold who listened closely.

"Now, I have been there...done, well that but here's the trick!" He placed his pointer finger up in solution. "Don't mean you can't say "God, good job creating that one." He smirked pointing to the imaginary curvy woman walking by.

The church began to erupt in laughter, Arnold and Gerald found themselves laughing as well.

"Know this though, marriage is becoming one person not two. Matthew says, straight from Jesus's mouth, that marriage is one flesh. When dating know that each person you date could possibly be your wife or husband. Do not date for the lust or someone will get hurt. Huh, more than one person can get hurt. Lust is a deadly sin for a reason. Infatuation isn't love for a reason. Know this...infatuation and Lust aren't unconditional but love is."

Church had begun to close

Mrs. Johanson had made pancakes, sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, grits and hashbrowns. She was a mother who loved feeding her children and their guests. Though Arnold was considered family. After a great meal and an awkward glance from Timberley, Gerald and Arnold had set off to Arnold's place.

Arnold and Gerald walked home silently. Arnold deep in thought about today's sermon and exactly how it was a problem in youth society. Was the preacher saying, society istakes infatuation for love or the other way around. It all but made the poor boy's head ache but he still was intrigued by this notion, this term, infatuation.

"Arnold, man, are you listening?" Gerald asked. Arnold snapped out of his own thoughts and looked to Gerald who rolled his eyes and repeated his question.

"I said I wonder what's up Timberly's ass. She didn't say a word, a single word, at breakfast this morning. Man she didn't even say bye to you."

Arnold's face blanched be he recovered quickly.

"Bad morning." Arnold stated.

"Yea..well, see you tomorrow. It's summer, we gotta live it up!" Gerald threw his arms wide into the air. Arnold could only smile and agree as he entered the boarding home.

Later that night, Arnold, only sporting plaid pajama pants, was surfing the internet. He stared at an empty white box on his computer screen. An email adressed to Helga Pataki. He just couldn't find words to say to her, thought he desperatly wanted to say anything. Just to see how his bully was. He shook his head, thinking himself crazy for wondering how his tormenting was doing these days. He prayed she was well and happy. She looked kind of cute with a smile. He grinned to himself and nearly gagged at such an impulsive thought.

Finally he typed in, on Google, Infatuation definition. Definition sites popped up, essays, movies, books, so much on one word. One definition had stuck though in the young male's mind.

_It is NOT love nor being in-love. Based on what you see and not what you know...what you want them to be versus who they really are._

And the church said "Amen".

A/N: Review. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Takes place senior year for Arnold

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except my creativity.**

Chapter 2

Senior year a time all teens come to know eventually, if they're fortunate enough. It is a time of independence, discovery, SAT's, and fun with those you hold close. Time has a way of bringing and taking away things. This senior year would do just that. It was supposed to be a time of fun it shouldn't have been a period of mourning. Arnold had lost his grandmother, Gertie, in the beginning of August. She had died peacfully in her sleep, a smile placed on her wrinkled lips. Arnold had found his Grandpa, Phil, over her body, clutching on her dress, sobbing silently. It had hit him hard.

Just the day before she were singing a lovely tune in the kitchen and cooked a wonderful meal and even told both Arnold and Phil, she loved them dearly. Arnold and Phil both thinking the woman was just being herself had no idea she was peparing to be taken away by the force known as death. The house wasn't the same and Arnold doubted it would ever get to such a state again.

The life had long left with Gertie. Meals were silent with the few boarders left, being Mr. Potts and a newly divorced Mr. Kokashka. The others had moved on years before with better jobs, lives and Arnold did not blame them. The boarding house was a home he loved dearly but he also knew it was a curse, to never leave. Sure he could go to school, the grocery store and any other place but he could never leave too long. The boarding house would always be his first home and he would be the caretaker soon of the establishment.

His Grandfather, Phil, pretended to be the same but his eyes which were so youthful in life had showed his true age and sorrow. He was lonely. Arnold couldn't imagine what it would be like to have someone since childhood leave unexpectadly. But he knew what it was like...sort of.

Over the years of absence of a certain blonde, Arnold began to think about the strange woman more and more. Everything had begun to click. The pink book on his nightstand was hers. The red shoe that sit on his shelf in the closet, hers. And other strange events that had taken place in their childhood clicked. She loved him. Past tense, loved. He had grown to become very fond of the Pataki girl and wanted nothing more than to speak with her again, but such things were too far out there. So like the many things unsaid in his life, he put her on the list.

Arnold sit at his desk reading another poem written from the nine year old bully. It was wonderful being loved, especially when you didn't feel such things or ways about yourself. He never wanted to use Helga as a crutch but she provided him motivation and support to continue on and finish highschool. He had lost a bit of the brightside over the summer. It seemed that his grandmother's death opened up the latched box in his mind and other events seemed to come out on their own.

The turmoil was too much and Arnold did something very stupid...something unArnold like.

His phone began to vibrate on the table. Rarely had he ever kept the thing on him. He only used it for emergencies or to speak with his closest friends. Nowadays Arnold became antisocial. He was a jock, yes, but he hadn't been close to anyone really except Gerald and his girlfriend Phoebe. The rest of PS118 kids had all seperated. Breif exchanges and condonlenses were the only bit of contact. This year Arnold would put his all into sports.

"Hello." He answered tired.

"Arnold?" A voice very familiar but very surprising had rung him.

"Timberly? What's wrong?" She never called him or spoke much to him after the incident years ago. In fact Arnold made it a point to only spend the nights on Friday and leave Saturday morning. He hadn't been to church in so long.

"Can-can you pick me up?" She sounded like she were on the verge of tears.

Arnold his junior year had managed to work for a truck. It was a nice used one, had a strong appearance and was black. He drove up to the suburban complex and saw a 5'7 woman standing outside in a white half top and a tight blue skirt. Arnold parked his truck directly at the curb she stood and allowed himself to explore her body with his eyes.

She had changed tremendously. A woman's body. A tiny waist, a tight flat stomach, hips that protruded out in a delicous way, a big round ass that just sat perfectly and perky breasts, that were the perfect fit for his hand. He shook his head and told himself to concentrate on the road. She got in and he looked at her carmel thighs for the skirt rose a bit. He bit his lip and looked out the window and pulled off before she could put her seatbelt on.

He normallhy wasn't so rude but he hadn't had sex in 6 months and this young girl, his bestfriend's sister, were a temptation. He couldn't help but think, _I rejected her_. He made a final turn toward the Johanson home but the girl had literally yelled.

"NO!" Arnold swerved the truck a bit startled. Once he gained control, he parked in the middle of the empty street to look at her. "Please. Just not there."

Arnold sighed out loud to himself. She was making things difficult but like the man he grew up to become he listened and respected her wishes.

He pulled up to the boarding house and got out his truck, leaving the girl to get out alone. She did wordless, pulling her skirt down a bit as she followed him into the boarding house. He climbed the steps to his bedroom and she followed behind him. He carelessly flopped on his bed after turning on his music through his state of the art installed music system.

Timberly looked around the Arnold's room and felt uncomfortable at the silence but she sat none the less on his desk chair and became enarmored in deep thought of her current situation. It just wouldn't leave her. They had made fun of her, told her she were still too young and it had hurt. Being ridiculed by friends. The tears began to fall.

Arnold lost in music nearly forgotten about his guest had heard the sobbing. He sat up and looked to see Timberly wiping her eyes roughly and wailing like she had done in her younger years. He swivled her chair around to face him as he edged himself on the very edge of the bed. She removed her hands startled and made eye contact with those gorgeous green eyes. He looked into her brown eyes and gave her a gentle look.

"Now why would you be crying?" He spoke to her in a much older voice. Her heart began to race. She liked that it felt as if he was fathering her.

"I went to a stupid party and they were doing things and...I didn't want to." She sniflled a bit and continued to watch him. His plump lips part a bit and close again, his golden tan skin forming his features and look well.

"What things were those?" He asked.

"Arnold I'm sorry about your grandma!" She covered her mouth. She had never said sorry to him from pride. But she just had to.

He bit his lip and began to chuckle deeply. He was a man and it captivated her. He looked at her and released the last time they had really spoken was when he was going to be a freshman and now here she was in the same perdicament.

"What things?" He repeated again. Her long lashes fluttered as she looked away and her pale brown complexion began to blush. She was cute.

"The game nervous." She said silently.

Arnold had to think back and he remembered clearly a game of nervous he played at Rhonda's 13th birthday. He chuckled at the memories and looked at Timberly, she was still so young and naive but he figured with a body like hers it wouldn't be too long before she was very knowledgable to intimacy. Poor Gerald. Arnold were glad for a minute he had no siblings.

"Those girls are fast. Don't feel down because you have standards. When it's right and when you're much older, you'll know when. And no one will make you do it, it'll be your decision." She smiled brightly at him. He always loved her smile.

Arnold tapped her knee and had a strange notion. He cupped his around it, his thumb and index on either side, his thumb specifically on the inside of her leg. A wicked smile crossed his face, though it were playful...too playful.

"Nervous, he squeezed, lightly." She had a closed lip smile and shook her head no. So he continued inching upward more.

"Nervouse." His eyes narrowed. She still shook her head. He inched up and he was at the mid thigh. His heart began to race at the feel of soft flesh in his hand.

"Nervous?" He breathed. She just looked at him now as if daring him.

He should stop. Why isn't he stopping? His fingers glided slowly more right at the edge of her skirt. She signed softly and waited for him to say the words. He knew it was wrong but...he lost tract of morals two inches before.

"Nervous?" He voice became deeper, his eyes now challenging her.

"No." She smirked, her hands were behind her, on the chair, holding her up as she leaned back a bit to gaze at him. Challenge accepted.

His hand went under her skirt and at the base of her underwear. He could feel her shiver and hear a shallow breath from the girl at his hand grazing her most sensitive area. Arnold's thoughts darkened and he could no longer deny the need to touch her and see just what she feels like and hear her.

His fingers began to trace her underwear line slowly. He watched her chest rise and fall as she slowly seperated her legs for him. He next pressed his three fingers to her heated middle section and began to massage through the garment. She closed her eyes and began to moan lowly as she pushed herself onto his hand. He edged closer and using his other hand pulled her underwear down past her legs. The color was coral. Her back leaned against the rest of the chair and he spread her legs further, she allowed him watching patiently for his next move. Her skirt hiked up a bit. his right hand began to touch her, pulling at her lips and rubbing them, he pulled at the folds and felt the substance drown his hand. She was ready and perfect. He enjoyed her moans. He began to play around with her entry, his index teasningly entering, only the tip.

"I've never done this before." She managed to sigh in excasty.

"I'll be gentle."

He pressed his index in slowly and she bit her lip as it was a discomfort but the feeling soon passed as he pulled in and out and her body followed the motion pushing into his index.

He wanted to fuck but she was a virgin. He couldn't but he could. His member became aroused at her sensous sounds. His thumb grazed her tiny flesh and began to flick and rub and pressed down as his index fastened its pace. She couldn't keep still and the chair began to move, so he used his legs to keep the chair in its place.

Her moaning had begun to change its pitch and she groaned pushing herself on to his fast pace finger. It felt so good.

"Arnold...I..I feel funny...Oh God." She began to moan loudly and her legs started to twitch. He smiled realizing her climax was coming on.

His speed fasten and his thumb kept pressing and rubbing circles till the girl gave out a most loud scream and her eyes rolled back. She fell carelessly back into the chair. Her thighs trembling still from such an impact. She breathed hard as Arnold rubbed her thighs gently. She looked at him after wiping off sweat from her forhead. He smirked at her and she attacked. Her lips latched on to his and he reacted the same.

"Tell me what to do."

And so he did.


End file.
